The invention relates to a device for continuously cutting out a waste strip between two usable strips of sheet structures by means of two rotating cutting devices, wherein each is provided with a cutting edge arranged opposite to the other one, and of counterparts arranged opposite to and each overlapping the respective cutting devices.
A German Patent Publication, DE-PS No. 641,235, has made known a device of this kind in which from a continuously advanced paper web there is cut out a waste strip such that first the one edge of the waste strip is cut-in by a cutting knife arranged on a shaft in connection with a counter knife, and a second knife, which is arranged on a spaced-apart shaft carrying on the other side a symmetrical counter knife, cuts-in the second side of the waste strip.
This cutting method is not suitable for stacked or overlapping advanced paper products or cardboard products since in these cases the paper or cardboard layers have to be held together during the cutting process.
The invention has been based on the problem to make it possible that waste strips can be cut out in a satisfactory manner even in those cases in which more than one paper or cardboard layer are to be cut simultaneously.